


Actions

by roguefaerie



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Helping each other make it through, Mutual Aid, Other, POV Second Person, Tattoos, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It may be the end of the world as they know it, and they're still doing what they do best.
Relationships: Shadow Moon (American Gods)/Dean Winchester
Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> For all the people who know this was always for them, and what it means.

It feels like years and years later, when it all hits the fan. Some things are the same and some are not. Winchester has a black cat raised from kittenhood that you eventually decided was the perfect Mimi and you have a tux cat named Stevie who can be lost in a room twice as easily. He’s slow to trust people but he trusts you two as family and that’s what counts.

Since you found this place, all of it halfway between the walls of life, you got a tattoo that has nothing to do with prison and everything to do with the family you’ve built. It’s a simple pirate flag, and not so simple at all. The fact that you let Winchester hold your hand while you got it, in full view, and there was maybe fear of what would happen on so many different levels but you did it anyway, that means something as well.

The tattoo is a year healed into your skin when you hear of another action, and spring is coming and you won’t be hiding. You are Shadow Moon and you do not need to hide on your Father’s land.

You let Winchester drive you there in the big car, and when Wayward Son blares unironically from behind the windows you roll them down. You have both been through too much for this to go down any other way. Unconditional support and mutual aid have gotten you through everything you’ve seen together, crusty and crotchety as you are now.

You have always fought fascists together from the moment you discovered that there were sides. As if it has been your mutual, silent, struggle, agreed to without questioning.

You are Shadow Moon and you fight fascists, even if they want to co-opt what cannot be theirs. Even if they wear Loki’s face.

You know better than any of that. You know better, and so does Winchester, after all this.

After all this.

You drive in, and the parking lot is full, full of cars, full of people, full of people who know what you know. You know who has supported an action before just by looking, but you look out for the ways you can support from where you are. And when you see the people with megaphones, it’s two redheaded people near the front who look like they’d rather be anywhere else but they’re doing the job they’re called to do. You don’t assume gender just by looking at anyone anymore. You don’t assume what any of it means. But you know a leader when you see one, and you know who has been here before.

You are close to Winchester, and you know from the way your partner moves that this is something felt in the earth of this place. That there is something here that you don’t need to use big words for--you just know.

You just know.


End file.
